Love cycle
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Ojos de diosa que iluminan mi camino. Dos seres, dos mundos. Kiriasuweek Dia 1


**Hola a todos, por fin damos inicio a la esperada KiriAsuWeek, gracias a todos aquellos que participaran esta semana y en motivo especial de esta semana traigo dos temas combinados en un One Shot lleno de amor.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, el gran sensei Reki nos los presta para que nuestra imaginación despegue de mil maneras.**

 **Sin más, pasen..**

 **Love cycle**

 **KiriAsuWeek**

 **Tema: Romance entre la vida y la muerte/Antiguo Japón**

 **AU**

En los años primitivos de la era japonesa, habíauna historia contada de generación en generación, en la que la hija favorita del dios Izanagi, la hermosa y grácil Amaterasu se había enamorado locamente del gran gobernante del paraíso, el poderoso Amida.

Amida, nacido fruto de una hermosa relación de la tierra y el inframundo, era conocido por sus más allegados como Kirito. Amado y querido por todos, pero siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo por más que sus padres, amigos y súbditos lo complacieran. Su corazón siempre le pedía algo, algo que no sabía identificar. Su papel como el señor y protector de las almas, padre y mediador del paraíso y el inframundo no le daba mucho tiempo para buscar aquello que le faltaba.

Pero un día cansado de cumplir sus obligaciones subió a la tierra de los humanos y decidió recorrer sus campos. Cambio su forma al de un joven muchacho de ojos plata y cabello oscuro, su ropa nada tenía que ver con la anterior, pero aún se vislumbraba su herencia divina.

-Querido padre, porque dejas tu palacio?- pregunto una pequeña alma enlazada a su corazón desde años atrás cuando la rescatara de su solitario final.

-Solo quiero conocer aquel mundo del que tanto hablan las almas que acompaño en el más allá-sus ojos grises escaneaban contentos el lugar, las hermosas praderas llenas de flores y sus aromas lo tenían de buen humor.

-Pero padre..

-Lo se mi pequeña Yui, lo sé-la volteo a mirar sentada en su hombro-no abandonare mi destino, pero quiero encontrar en este lugar lo que por tanto tiempo me falta

-Y estas seguro que lo encontraras aquí?

-No lo sé mi princesa, no lo se

Recorrió todo el camino bajo la mirada curiosa de un ser de luz, cada fruta, cada persona, cada palabra o música le encantaba, era algo nuevo y su corazón se sentía contento, pero su terca alma le decía que continuara.

Al llegar el sol a mitad del cielo, el curioso ser de luz decidió ayudar al gobernante, con una cálida sonrisa en su mirada de jade soplo los vientos del norte con los que los árboles y aves cercanas se acercaron a Kirito envolviéndolos en su cálida compañía. Curioso ante tal hecho alzo la mirada al firmamento para solo notar como un joven rubio le sonreía y le decía entre susurros "continua, le encontraras si sigues a las sakuras, pero ten cuidado gobernante, su orgullo y ferocidad se te impondrán si no sabes cómo tratarle". Después de esto desapareció dejando en su lugar la luz solar original.

-Quien era el padre?- pregunto la pequeña alma sentada en un pajarillo cercano, jugaba contenta mientras que los pétalos de las sakuras los envolvían y comenzaban a mostrarle un camino.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea el dios del sol-pronuncio con una sonrisa mientras que tomando en sus brazos a su pequeña seguía aquel camino que se le mostraba, curioso ante no tanto del poder de uno los subordinados de sus semejantes. Con cada nuevo paso que daba su corazón comenzó a saltar, su alma le trajo paz y su mente le pedía que continuara más y más.

Un claro de rosas y arboles silvestres se cruzó en su mirada plata, un riachuelo lo saludo con su imagen cristalina, lejos del camino pedregoso, el suelo era suave y musgoso, liso ante su acuoso acompañante, pero pronto la armonía del lugar se quebrantó ante los sonidos de metal. Paro un segundo extrañado, algunos golpes secos, otros de impacto o de rastrillo se escuchaban, era un sonido que reconocía como guerrero del inframundo..eran un par de espadas enfrentadas, era un combate.

Luego de escasos tres minutos de recorrido sigiloso, el sonido del metal era mucho más fuerte que antes, mezclado con gritos y llamados. Dos siluetas aparecieron al frente seguido por los destellos de las espadas chocando vistas por medio de las ramas. Kirito empujo a su hija al interior de sus bolsillos mientras que se recostaba en un árbol cercano para que no detectaran su presencia y escaneaba el lugar sorprendiéndose.

Cuerpos, doce en total para contar estaban desperdigados en el lugar fuera de combate, todos con el mismo traje de guerra y con una cinta en sus frentes azuladas reconociéndolos como sirvientes del dios de los ríos cercano. Su sangre se veía salir de sus cuerpos aunque poca, por lo que el riesgo de la pérdida de su vida era muy baja.

Su mirada plata se enfocó en los dos participantes de la confrontación preguntándose quien había tenido la osadía de enfrentar a los sirvientes de un dios.

Las dos siluetas estaban envueltas en un combate violento en el centro del extenso claro, ahora destruido por tal impacto.

Uno era un hombre con expresión feroz, su espada opaca demostraba que había sido usada y no le molestaba derramar más sangre y su contrincante…perdió la respiración al verla. Tan magnifica, tan hermosa y peligrosa. Era una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, su único traje era un velo blanco que la cubría lo suficiente para moverse, pero esas largas piernas y hermosos brazos que se movían en sincronía demostraban que no era una mujer débil. Su mirada de fuego y su determinación a no dejarse vencer le demostró que había sido la causante de los 12 cuerpos a su alrededor.

-Divina Amaterasu, por su sagrado padre y su alianza con el mundo terrenal acepte a mi amo- le pidió el guerrero desesperado.

-No me engañéis con absurdas palabras, soy una guerrera no una mansa cordera de sacrificio, tu amo solo quiere estatus y un adorno que le ayude con su patética existencia- su mirada altiva lo hacía tragar en seco-Soy la diosa del sol, no un juguete.

-No es un engaño mi diosa

-No me hagáis reír vil subordinado-sus ojos se entrecerraron-si fuera en buenos términos no me hubieses importunado en mi descanso. Es un ultraje que viendo que me bañaba hayan atacado sin darme más tiempo que ponerme este velo, son unos cobardes y recibirán su merecido castigo.

Amaterasu alzo su mano izquierda y fuego se derramo de ella, arriba en el firmamento el sol resplandeció con más intensidad haciendo que el cabello de su divinidad brillara hermosamente.

Kirito trago en seco, estaba maravillado ante tal imagen. No conocía ser que no le dedicara palabras de elogio hacia la gobernante del sol y su excelsa figura, por lo que verla en acción era un episodio milagroso.

Del fuego en su mano fue creada una espada, un estoque de plata azulada. Su dueña se colocó en posición de combate y descarto la que estaba usando antes convirtiéndola en una simple rama. El guerrero enojado se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella en un golpe diagonal que ella recibió con fuerza creando una onda expansiva por el lugar. Dos cuchilladas, dos estocadas al cuerpo, una rastrillada sobre la hierba y dos cuerpos que se unieron al mezclar sus espadas en completa sincronía. La batalla se alargó por muchos minutos en los que las estocadas de la diosa hacían brincar su contento corazón, aquellas estocadas eran como estrellas del firmamento y su cuerpo perlado la hacía lucir más hermosa aun cuando estuviera en una situación peligrosa. También parecía que el guerrero había sido muy bien entrenado para saber resistir los ataques de la diosa.

Pero nuevamente el gobernante fue sorprendido por la aparición de cuatro sombras que salieron del suelo, seres líquidos que tomaron formas de guerreros y sonreían con odio en su mirada.

-Mi nombre mi diosa es Kibaou, líder de las tropas del gran dios Sugoi, por favor no queremos derramar más sangre venid con nosotros y aceptad vuestro destino.

-No me dejare, ya lo he dictado y si seguís por este mismo camino tendréis una muerte dolorosa.

Los cuatro guerreros la rodearon siendo inmunes a sus palabras, colocaron sus alabardas en posición de combate mientras que su capitán buscaba algún resquicio de abertura que le indicara que la guardia de la diosa estaba rota, pero antes de cualquier movimiento una voz los sorprendió a todos.

-Cinco contra uno no me parece justo y por más que vos mi diosa estéis preparada no podréis acabar con ellos, pues su regeneración como seres puros de agua haría infinita la batalla- ante aquello Amaterasu abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al notar como los cuerpos caídos se levantaban de a poco regenerando sus heridas y los que la rodeaban sonreían con malicia ante aquello.

Se movió de su posición rápidamente, llevo su mano hacia su espalda y tomo el mango de su amada espada materializada, la desenvaino lentamente, con tanto cuidado que ningún sonido de alerta de ella fue dado, la coloco a un lado suyo mientras que caminaba unos cuantos pasos haciéndose presente fuera de los arboles pero aun cobijado por las sombras de ellos. Todos en el claro se sumergieron en el silencio al distinguir su figura poco apreciada por la débil iluminación de la zona, estáticos, fijos. Kirito barrio el lugar con la mirada haciendo notar a la Night Sky Sword a un lado suyo, al advertirla rápidamente todos se despabilaron y se pusieron en pose de batalla con las palabras de su capitán.

-Impuro ser de la tierra no oséis en interrumpir este combate o lo pagareis-Kibaou no había detallado en nada su divinidad por lo que susurrando con más veneno le dijo-alejaos del lugar o te mataremos sin piedad-Su sonrisa de veneno tampoco dio notoriedad a las cejas enarcadas de la diosa del sol, cuyos ojos no daban crédito a tan rara aparición.

Todos los recién recuperados y los cuatro aparecidos se lanzaron hacia Kirito y este solo cerro los ojos sonriendo, levanto su amada espada y el sonido del viento unido a su poder causo un fulgor oscuro, aparto las piernas y se agazapo en cuanto los sintió cerca de él tomando impulso. Las armas enemigas pasaron muy cerca de su cuerpo mientras que se encargaba de destrozar los cuerpos contrarios con un simple corte que los acariciaba, lo cual conseguía que cayeran al suelo en medio de quejidos agónicos que únicamente duraban unos segundos antes de silenciarse para siempre explotando en vapores calientes. Kibaou se quedó petrificado al fin notar quien era bajo la luz, su mirada pétrea lo dejo clavado en su lugar.

-Me será un placer llevarlos al inframundo y disponer de sus almas ante la osadía de ver el divino cuerpo de una diosa y obligarla a un combate de ultraje. El dios de los ríos conoce las reglas y ha osado en romperlas, por lo que yo en nombre de las justas leyes de la guerra los desterrare de su lugar.

Todos los sobrevivientes tenían su cuerpo congelado del miedo, pero el brillo de venganza de su capitán les decía que era todo o nada. Observaron como este se lanzó hacia la divinidad por lo que formaron grupos contra el para acabarlo, aun pensando que tal vez era un espectro mentiroso y que sus compañeros simplemente huyeron al evaporarse.

Kirito solo suspiro, que un grupo de guerreros del agua se creyesen con la capacidad de derrotarlo era completamente absurdo, el que sin ningún esfuerzo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos les esquivaba y arremetía deshaciéndose de uno en uno en cada estocada al viento. Sentía que solo perdía el tiempo, aunque en segundos un latigazo de viento lo hizo retroceder en sorpresa y abrir los ojos al notar un aura de furia cerca.

Ojos avellanas y platas se miraron mientras los últimos hombres y el mismo Kibaou caían a la muerte por la velocidad del gobernante. Ella tensaba su cuerpo y temblaba de rabia, lo observaba con la dignidad de su porte, su estoque en posición y cuando observo el ultimo cuerpo caer se lanzó hacia él.

-Ultraje mismo habéis cometido vos al verme-le susurro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No me debéis de culpar diosa Amaterasu, este combate no podía continuar o su honra seria perjudicada- con una sonrisa le demostró que la velocidad por la que ella era conocida no era nada a su lado sulfurándola al verle con desafío-aunque he de admitir que su porte y su hermosa figura me ha dejado sin habla unos segundos.

-Solo unos segundos?-le pregunto mientras que este notaba el escote caer poco a poco ante los movimientos de ella y se sonrojo.

-Debo decir que sus dotes son hermosos mi diosa-le dijo dando un salto hacia atrás-pero por favor vístase con presteza o no podre concentrarme si desea seguir atacando a vuestro salvador.

-Pervertido!-le grito sin poder contenerse al notar de lo que hablaba. Durante todo el combate con Kibaou no le había prestado atención, pero ahora notaba porque de su sonrisa perversa, que le había visto en todo su esplendor.

-En serio lo soy?-le pregunto en respuesta, guardo su espada y con una sonrisa se hinco en burlona caballerosidad- He visto otros cuerpos más hermosos mi diosa, pero el vuestro es único.

Refunfuñando le ordeno voltearse y regreso por sus cosas. Los sentidos del gobernante no necesitaban estar observándola para notar todos sus movimientos con presteza. Se sonrojo al sentir como la tela abandonaba su cuerpo y como ella misma remojaba una esponja en las cristalinas aguas del riachuelo para posteriormente asearse. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando al ver por sobre su hombro encontró han hermosa figura desnuda pasando la esponja por su cuerpo, limpiando las impuras auras que los guerreros del agua le causaban. Su cabello rojizo destellaba y parecía que el viento le ayudaba porque juraba verla más hermosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

Amaterasu nerviosa al recordar aquellos ojos plata que la vigilaba no pudo evitar hacer de sí misma un espectáculo, demostrarle porque era una de las diosas más hermosas y fuertes, porque era la más amada y buscaba. Comenzó a tararear una canción cuando termino de pasar la esponja por lo que parándose de la piedra donde se hallaba se vistió con un hermoso vestido rojo. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el hombre que la esperaba y en vez de enojarse como antes pudo notar en aquellos ojos de plata como la ternura, la felicidad y la chispa de reconocimiento eran bien claras. No cabía duda que era un hombre diferente al resto, porque cualquiera que la viera en ese estado no dudaría en tratar de atacarla para hacerla suya.

-Eres Amida cierto mi señor?- le pregunto desvaneciendo su estoque

-Dime Kirito mi diosa-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras evaporaba su espada. Su mirada escaneaba todo su cuerpo, su boca, sus ojos. Todo de ella le atraía sin más.

-Dime entonces solo Asuna-le susurro acercándose con sensualidad dejándolo embobado. Al estar muy cerca de si le sonrió con ternura y le dijo- esto es por verme- no le dio tiempo a Kirito en procesarlo cuando un golpe muy fuerte fue dado en su vientre dejándolo sin aire y de rodillas.

-Pe..pero-trataba de hablar, pero ella lo agarro de su cabello y lo acerco a su rostro dándole un beso feroz que lo dejo con los ojos abiertos, pero tal como inicio el contacto ella lo termino con la misma sonrisa que él ya consideraba de peligro.

-Regodéate Gobernante, porque esta diosa no da las gracias a cualquier persona-le dio una fuerte cachetada que brillaría por varios días ante su osadía de mirarla

La observaba desde el piso contrariado, sí que era una cajita de sorpresas, no era para nada la que le describían con tanto fervor y le gustaba. Sus ojos grises la escaneaban y cuando ella se giró a coger sus cosas, él se paró y con rapidez la agarro desde la espalda en un abrazo fuerte dejando sus brazos atrapados.

-Oye, suéltame!

-No, mi diosa cuando algo siempre empezáis deberéis de terminarlo, ya debéis de saberlo bien-le susurro en su oído haciéndola sobresaltar al sentir como sus labios tocaron su cuello- Debo marcharme pero como vos me robaste un beso yo mismo me robare uno de tus hermosos labios.

El juego del gato y el ratón, así fue como bajo la sonrisa divertida de cierto ser de luz rubio y una pequeña alma infantil, ambos comenzaron a buscarse, ya enamorados sin saberlo por días, meses y años.

El gobernante cada atardecer subía a la tierra y se ocultaba en su árbol favorito para ser testigo de cómo su diosa bailaba, cantaba, reía y se aseaba. Siendo siempre su guardián a lo lejos, pocas veces de cerca como un acuerdo tácito cuando ella iba acompañada de sus sirvientes. Aunque estos al notar con el tiempo la guardia que este hacia y que no era para hacer maldades, decidieron darle privacidad.

Su hija, la pequeña Yui siempre era bien recibida en los brazos maternales de la diosa con quien jugaba y charlaba tiradas en la sabana de flores del claro. La llamaba mama y ella gustosa lo aceptaba, le besaba en su frente y le contaba historias maravillosas, algunas veces hasta su pequeña se marchaba con ella y al regresar le contaba con alegría todo lo que su diosa hacía en el día y como era adorada por miles por ser la más importante de las deidades.

Sus estatus, sus deberes, sus mundos..para ellos era claro que no debían de abandonarlos. Era su camino, era su cruz.

Pero pronto esa carga en lo que parecería un suspiro de los humanos y para ellos una eternidad, lo hizo estallar, su paciencia se le agoto al gobernante y una tarde donde los sirvientes y Yui habían desaparecido oportunamente, se acercó directamente a la sorprendida diosa y agarrando su mentón le dijo.

-Eres mía

-No soy un objeto-le susurro al ver sus labios cada vez más cerca

-No lo eres para mí, eres hermosa y única- le susurro tomando de sus manos la esponja. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño la acostó en la manta de flores. Su mirada era amorosa, era tierna, pero no era lo que ella tenía claro. Kirito la sorprendió ese día pues su limpieza él se lo hizo.

Toco su cuerpo desnudo en reverencia, sin segundas intenciones.

Manos diestras mojadas ante el agua de su labor no dejaban de pasearse prestas por tan hermoso cuerpo, el suspiraba mientras tocaba sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas. Nunca intento tocar aquel centro de paraíso, pero lo deseaba…así que para calmarse la esponja fue sustituida por sus labios, ella se tensó un momento al notar como sus fuertes brazos la abrazaban para demostrarle los sentimientos que brotaban. Sus miradas eran cristalinas, ella estaba feliz y segura, no quería a nadie más y esa maravillosa sensación de seguridad y respeto que este tomaba con su cuerpo sin hacer nada más que ella no quisiera, la enamoraban.

-Kirito-kun-le susurro en llamada y este dejando su labor en sus pechos la observo

-Dime mi diosa, he hecho algo mal?-le pregunto preocupado porque sabía que su osadía le ganaría más que una simple cachetada.

-Me acompañarías esta noche?-le pregunto en susurros

-Acompañarte?

-..-La diosa tomo su mano y la beso sin dejar de observarlo, sin decirle más palabras solo se acercó a sus labios y los beso como hace años atrás lo había hecho enojada en su primer encuentro. Este sorprendido, rápidamente le siguió el juego entendiendo su pedido haciéndolo feliz.

Esa noche solo Tsukuyomi dios de la luna y hermano de la diosa pudo ser testigo de la entrega de esta ante el ser del inframundo. Osadía que bajo su territorio nocturno no permitiría, este enojado ante el hecho llamo a su padre y le conto lo que su hermana estaba haciendo dejando a un lado sus obligaciones como diosa del sol.

Izanagi molesto enfrento a su hija cuando la hallo días después en aquel lugar en medio de su entrega con aquel ser del inframundo. La pareja sorprendida no pudo hacer más que gritar para tratar de evitar su separación cuando Izanagi se llevó a rastras a su hija y Tsukuyomi en son de venganza hundía su espada en el vientre del gobernante matando su cuerpo terrenal y así evitando que volviera a este mundo.

Pero para Izanagi esto nuevamente le traería un castigo, su amada hija rehuyó de su captura y se lanzó a buscar el camino de Yomi para buscar a su amado. Trato de atraparla, de rogarle que no se fuera, pero fue inútil…porque apenas ella cruzo los caminos de la muerte el debió de detenerse, la presencia de su esposa Izanami lo contuvo y esta envenenada por su desprecio impidió que nadie más que la hermosa pelirroja pasara por sus dominios.

-Amaterasu, eres un ser de luz…en Yomi no encontrareis más que vuestra muerte, aquí no tendrías la paz que tanto amas- le susurro la diosa del inframundo

-No me importa-Asuna la observo con ojos llorosos-lo amo y si tengo que sacrificar mi divinidad por estar a su lado lo hare, no me quedare sola.

-No deberías de sacrificar tu divinidad querida mía, es tu vida. Tú no puedes vivir aquí, si lo haces no duraras más de 1 año

-No me importa!-le grito nuevamente con ojos encendidos al ver que ella no la dejaba-tu abandonaste Takamajara y el mundo terrenal cuando comiste los frutos del inframundo, yo también puedo hacerlo.

-Pero para eso tienes que morir Amaterasu-la detuvo y con sus huesos que conformaban su demacrada mano alzo su mentón y le hablo- Solo puedes comer los frutos cuando estas muerta, yo morí al dar a luz, pero tu tercamente quieres seguir ese camino?

-…-Asuna llevo su mano derecha a su vientre con expresión decidida-Mi bebe no morirá como el tuyo asesinado, nacerá y yo estaré con su padre y su hermana. Ellos son mi familia y si un año me queda a su lado lo aceptare, después de todo al morir seré parte completa de este mundo y nadie más me podrá sacar de aquí.

Izanami se lo temía, esos ojos determinados eran iguales a los de su amado esposo, pero buscaban un camino diferente a como ellos terminaron. Le daba lástima porque no se sabía si ese concebido bebe nacería para vivir o simplemente sería un alma abandonada más. Nunca nadie lo había intentado aun estando vivo.

Asuna se acercó a un árbol de frutas rojas y sin titubear arranco una que parecía manzana. La limpio con una sonrisa y cuando la procedía a comer un grito la detuvo.

-Asuna no!

Al voltearse sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver corriendo hacia ella a su amado en su forma real, más adulto y más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba. Dio dos pasos hacia aquel ser de largos cabellos, pero fue detenida por Izanami

-Asuna regresa por favor, tú no puedes hacer esto, no puedes sacrificarte!-le grito Kirito acercándose pero sin tocarla

-Tú me amas?-le pregunto en susurros que aun así el escucho

-Con todo mi ser y lo sabes

-Por eso no me importa sacrificarme, tu hijo te necesita, yo te necesito!-le grito al tocar su vientre y sin que nadie la pudiera detener comió de la fruta en apenas dos mordiscos.

En las historias siguientes contadas de generación en generación, los padres brillaban de felicidad cuando sus retoños expectantes recibían el saber de cómo al comer la fruta la diosa se desmayó y un halo de luz la rodeo por completo, fue tan fuerte que el oscuro inframundo se ilumino por unos segundos confundiéndolos a todos.

El sol de la tierra desapareció por unos instantes para reaparecer más brillante sobre el mando de un nuevo ser de luz, uno más hermoso que su madre y más amado por su abuelo Izanagi.

El hijo nacido al comer la fruta reemplazo a su madre, la libero de sus ataduras y la devolvió a los brazos de su sorprendido padre. Fue llamado Amazu-Kami, mitad dios del sol, mitad de la oscuridad. La fruta comida se desintegro en el cuerpo de la diosa y la llevo a un estado de muerte que no la desapareció si no que la transformo en un ser nuevo.

-Kirito-kun-susurro exhausta en los brazos de su amado quien lloraba en su pecho

-Ya no volverás-le susurro con pena

-Soy tuya-levanto la mirada hacia aquel ser que había salido de su cuerpo protegiéndola-siempre estaré a tu lado, atada a ti.

Desde entonces el inframundo es gobernado por el poderoso Amida en total reemplazo de Izanami, este con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro mantenía atada a su mano derecha a su hermosa esposa, más adulta y más enamorada. Ella nunca más volvería al mundo terrenal y solo su hijo y los que le siguieron fueron los que contaron a los terrestres y dioses del cielo como fue la historia de una diosa del sol que se enamoró perdidamente y reemplazo su comodidad por la sombra de un mundo de muerte que la veneraba más allá de la razón.

 **FIN**

 **Amida: Kirito**

 **Amaterasu: Asuna**

 **Inazami: Kyouko**

 **Izanagi: Shouzou**

 **Tsukuyomi: Kouchirou**

 **Alma acompañante: Yui**

 **Ser de luz: Eugeo**

 **Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado..un ambiente fuera de serie y aun amor que dan ganas de venerar por siempre.**

 **Nos vemos esta semana con una nueva actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
